Trolls
Trolls are large, hairy, apelike creatures with sharp fangs and claws and long powerful arms. These creatures have three beady black eyes, their skulls being easily recognized by their three eye sockets. Commonly found in forests, Trolls also inhabit caves, ruins, and mountains. While not very intelligent, Trolls compensate with tough physical prowess and the ability to regenerate health. Weak to fire damage, spells, Weapon enchantments, and poisons that deal Fire Damage or raise susceptibility to fire damage. Drops * Bone * 1-3 * Lockpick * Random rings * Random empty Soul Gems * Random gems * Gold and silver nuggets * Random silverware * Troll Fat * Calipers, (Kalperklan Troll only) Quests ''Oblivion'' * A Brush with Death – Enter a man's painting world and kill all the Painted Trolls inside. Each drops Painted Troll Fat. * Shrine of Nocturnal – Unique opponents that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave * Trolls of Forsaken Mine – Clear out the Forsaken Mine in this Fighters Guild quest * Malacath - Troll fat is needed to start this quest ''Skyrim'' * The Cure For Madness- a unique Troll, named the Udefrykte, must be defeated. * The Cursed Tribe- In order to complete this quest, Troll Fat must be brought to the Orc Atub. Subtypes * Azhklan Troll – Tougher than its Green Troll counterpart. Commonly found in Blackwood forest. * Kalperklan Troll – Trolls that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave, as part of the Shrine of Nocturnal's quest. Often found carrying Calipers. * Savage Troll – Dwells in the Forsaken Mine south of Leyawiin, and Nonwyll Cavern, north of Chorrol. Grand soul level of 1600. * Swamp Troll - Dwells in Swampy Cave on the Reed River, south west of Cheydinhal Painted Troll The Painted Trolls are trolls painted by the thief in Rythe Lythandas's painting, in the quest A Brush with Death. Upon entering the painting, Rythe will give the player six vials of Turpentine, which deals level based damage to Painted Trolls. It is used as if it were a poison. They drop Painted Troll Fat. The thief was killed by the Trolls. Painted Troll Fat is a rare Alchemical ingredient only found during the "A Brush with Death" quest. Frost Trolls Frost Trolls are creatures that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Frost Trolls are larger in size than those found in Cyrodiil, but move more slowly as well. Frost Trolls are considerably stronger than regular Trolls,and are tough adversaries. Due to the nature of Dragons, it is entirely possible to have a Troll attack a Dragon. Trolls are weak to fire damage and resistant to frost damage. An area loading screen also mentions their ability to regenerate health as well as their weakness to fire. Trolls should be taken out quickly as a prolonged battle will allow them to heal their wounds.Troll Slaying Trivia * Trolls can be useful when raising Destruction, Block, and Armor skills as their health regenerates. * Painted Troll Fat cannot be used instead of Troll Fat to get a mounted Troll at Battlehorn Castle. * It is not possible to obtain a Troll Skull by slaying a Troll of any kind. * Forest, and Frost trolls appear to be loosely based on Bigfoot, and the Yeti respectively. * Trolls can open doors and follow you into buildings such as High Hrothgar. * Trolls have the same roars as Werewolves. * The unique Troll Udefrykte can be fought during the Dark Brotherhood quest, "The Cure for Madness". * Frost Trolls were ranked tenth on the list of Top Ten Deadliest Enemies in Skyrim. * Using Iceform on a Troll while on a hill causes it to fly about in the air in acrobatic fashion. * In Skyrim, goats tend to be plentiful wherever Trolls may be. This may be a reference to the old Troll under the bridge fairy tail Three Billy Goats Gruff. The story itself originated as a Norwegian fairy tale in the mid 1800's, therefore making a perfect easter egg for a Norse mythology based game. Another reference to the children's tale can be found in Oblivion, with a dead troll found under a bridge east of Bravil. A poorly scrawled note details how "No one would pay the bridge toll. Troll drown. sic" * Another reference to the old Troll under the bridge tale can be found south of Markarth, as there is a dead Troll under a bridge. * Trolls are immune to the Savage Strike perk and Devastating Blow perk. * The alchemist in Riften refers to how hard it is to acquire Painted Troll Fat, refering to the unique Oblivion ingredient. References Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Oblivion= |-|Skyrim= ru:Тролль Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Bestiary